


Tokyo.

by Rhaego_Wolf



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaego_Wolf/pseuds/Rhaego_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De por qué beben café cada mañana, la ropa sucia encima de la silla. O de cómo Makoto aprende a vivir solo, aún cuando Haruka vive a unas cuadras de su departamento. Drabbles MakoHaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles MakoHaru.

CAFÉ

Por las mañanas, al levantarse, Makoto apaga el despertador con la misma delicadeza con la que maneja todo. Se frota los ojos y se da unas pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas para entrar en acción.

Son quince para las seis y él se ducha como buen universitario que es, se cepilla los dientes, se viste y deja para el último la limpieza de sus gafas, que ha empezado a llevar gracias a su estudio saturado y la increíble lejanía que existe entre su asiento y la pizarra. De pura suerte y escucha lo que se le explica.

Agarra la mochila, su abrigo, el paraguas y sale corriendo con el termo en la mano donde, desde la noche anterior, se encuentra esperando el café tibio con muy poco azúcar. Se ha vuelto costumbre que, como en los animés, él se halle corriendo con un pedazo de pan con mantequilla entre sus dientes mientras se apresura a llegar al departamento de Haruka para sacarle de la bañera.

—Haru, ¿quieres café? —cuestionará como de costumbre al llegar. El azabache no responderá, aunque a veces se le da por asentir—. No te gusta lo dulce, así que esta vez me aseguré de que no tuviera demasiado endulzante. —Y rematará la escena con una radiante sonrisa.

Es una conversación muy natural; sacarle de la bañera es un hábito que Makoto ha creado de muy niños y que, aún ahora, lo mantiene. Haru también se hizo de manías: él, en épocas frías, siempre esperará por la mano extendida de Makoto.

El café, sin duda, es algo nuevo.

—¡Haru, voy a pasar!

Y de seguro entrará sin esperar por una respuesta, repetirá el procedimiento de todos los días y, cuando Haruka choque con él en la entrada, comprenderá que muchas cosas están cambiado.

—Makoto.

—¡Haru! —exclamará sorprendido y en ella la tácita pregunta a un: ¿por qué no estás en la bañera?

—Llego tarde.

Y eso será suficiente. Makoto, aún estupefacto, asentirá para volver a reír. No ha pasado ni un mes y algunas costumbres se van alterando.

Ojalá no desaparezcan, se encuentra pensando. Porque de ser así... ¿no se perderían el uno al otro?

Suspira y, al parecer, Haru lo nota.

—¿Qué sucede, Makoto?

—¿E-eh? —tartamudea para negar y, de inmediato, volver a negar—. Na-nada... o bueno, si. Con la universidad muchas cosas se están perdiendo..., aunque. No. Ahh... —se frustrará al no poder explicarse y el azabache esbozará una sonrisa muy diminuta.

Le ha comprendido.

—Siempre quedará el café —comenta y Makoto se ha encontrado tranquilizado.

Es verdad, aporta. Tienen hábitos si, pero tal y como algunos parecen perderse, muchas otras se crean. La universidad no significa alejarse ni abandonarse. Es un nuevo hilo que también les unirá.

—¡Oh, está frío! ¡Haru, ¿qué hacemos?!

No recibe más respuesta que Haruka cogiendo el termo y bebiendo del mismo, a Makoto no le queda de otra que beber de la misma y continuar de camino a la universidad.

Haruka también atesora los buenos y malos momentos con Makoto. Se corresponden de una u otra manera, así son ellos.

 

.

PARAGUAS

Ya van casi tres meses y se ha acostumbrado a la universidad. Al menos, es lo que se dice a sí mismo cada mañana cuando cae de la cama con la sábana que ha arrastrado. Las noches se hicieron para dormir, no para estudiar..., Makoto se consuela con que los domingos no hay clases y que los jueves son lo más cercano al fin de semana.

—¡Qué mal! Ya son las siete.

Y se viste como loco, no se ha bañado en dos días y ya se siente apestoso. En la noche tomaré un baño, se ha repetido los anteriores días y no ve que las palabras se cumplan. Él y su frágil y débil determinación, o para ser más precisos, la falta de tiempo.

Al salir del edificio busca no chocarse con las personas que, como él, también corren apresuradas. La mañana está nublada y él se ha dejado el paraguas y se ha traído sólo el abrigo de, también, hace dos días. Huele mal, pero ese es el menor de sus problemas.

"Makoto, nos vemos".

Haruka se ha ido solo, el café se lo beberá en la universidad y de pura suerte no se ha olvidado la mochila y sus cuadernos, ni qué decir, de sus trabajos y proyectos. Lo preocupante es llegar a la estación y lograr subirse al transporte que lo llevará cerca de la universidad. Quiere morir cuando ve lo atestado de gente que están las entradas. Horrorizado se pega a la gente y, muy ajeno a él, maldice no traer encima un perfume.

Incomodará a los demás, lo sabe y le duele.

—Makoto.

Da un saltito, pero no es capaz de ver a Haruka —lo reconocería donde sea—, porque en ese momento los guardias de la estación han empezado a empujarles para que entren todos en el tren. De pura suerte salen vivos del lugar, del aire pesado, y de la probabilidad de que el relleno se les salga.

—¡Haru! —busca al azabache, quien no aparece. Se ha ido ya, se resigna Makoto mientras él también se apresura a llegar a la universidad—. Se ha puesto a llover...

—Se pasará.

—¡H-Haru! Pensé que ya te habías ido...

—Hoy llovería —y sin más que decir, Haruka abre el paraguas que lleva siempre consigo y cubre a ambos con él.

—¿Viste las noticias?

—Rin me avisó, ayer, en el chat.

—Pero si él está en Australia.

—Allá hace un buen clima.

Ah, suspira y sonríe. Rin ha debido de querer molestar a Haruka y de seguro habrían empezado una de sus competencias por cualquier cosa.

—Por cierto, Makoto —Haruka se voltea a verle directo, como esperando que lo lean. Makoto, como pocas veces, está desconcertado. El azabache ladea su rostro, murmura algo, y se aparta sin aviso llevándose el paraguas, que ha cerrado, con él mientras empieza a correr.

—¡¿E-EHHH?!

Makoto corre sin entender de qué va todo, alcanzando al azabache con unas cuantas zancadas. Haru es realmente lento.

—El agua hace bien —dice Haruka—, te quitará el mal olor.

... OH.

Makoto quiere morirse, pero también reír. Haru es tan directo y sincero, reflexiona.

Al final, Haruka le termina prestando un perfume olor a agua y mar y cosas marinas, que Makoto no sabe de dónde lo sacó y le cubre con el paraguas hasta la universidad donde se separan. Ese día no tomaron café, no se bañaron, no comieron pan al correr ni tuvieron encuentros con la bañera.

Ambos huelen mal y lo saben.

Pero un resfriado es aún peor. Makoto se ríe y piensa que al final de las clases ambos, el fin de semana, podrían ir a las aguas termales.

**Author's Note:**

> Como dato, leí por ahí que a Haruka tampoco le agrada lo dulce. El café creo que ya es algo mío. Y deberían de ver cómo es que los japonenes, especialmente en Tokyo y horas pico, se meten a los trenes.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
